


El futuro de los Galras

by Jashinista



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Sendak, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Omegaverser
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashinista/pseuds/Jashinista
Summary: Lo llamaron el arma definitiva, un arma poderosa o al menos habían dicho que lo sería, gracias a su escape quedó inconclusa o eso eran lo que pensaban.Keithx ShiroSendak x ShiroGalra x ShiroSemi Omgavercer





	1. El apogeo de la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Hace mucho que quería subir este fic de mi pareja favorita de Voltron Keith x Shiro, espero que les guste, no pienso hacerlo tan largo pero bueno a ver qué pasa  
> Este fic va dedicado a mi beta y la razón por la cual entre a este Shipp te lo dedico a ti NaranjaMorada, si gustan pasar por amor yaoi a su perfil tiene historias muy buenas.  
> escrito el primer capítulo antes de que se estrenara sexta temporada de Voltron y ahora que vi el trailer y la verdadera sexualidad de Shiro mi fic pues ya no es relevante XD aunque una amiga que me dijo y me recomendó la serie había dicho que estaba bien así que me anime a subirlo para no perder lo que llevo de la historia

No recordaba absolutamente nada, tan sólo fragmentos de su misión interceptados por una nave alienígena que los había secuestrado. Era bastante frustrante haber olvidado todo, una buena razón de estar siempre en vela al pie de la cama mientras pasaba los minutos, las horas y los días.  
Su vida había cambiado en poco tiempo, dejó de ser prófugo de los Galra para convertirse en uno de los paladines de Voltron, la cabeza del arma más poderosa del universo, el piloto del león negro.  
Aunque extrañaba estar en la tierra su estadía ahí fue tan sólo una réplica barata de su estadía en la nave con la diferencia de sus captores que lo mantenían acostado y atado no eran Galra, de igual manera no escuchaban lo que decía o en el caso de esos alienígenas lo que suplicaba. Fue salvado por Keith cuando cayó en manos de los cuales pensó que serían una ayuda.  
Después de eso y gracias a la investigación de Keith pudieron tomar el arma que buscaba y salir de la tierra manteniéndola a salvo por el momento, guiándolos a un planeta extraño después de haber derrotado una nave Galra. Y ahora en esos momentos se encontraba en una habitación en solitario esperando cualquier ataque del enemigo involucrándose de lo que huía, quería respuestas, su memoria, su vida y sabía que eso no lo conseguiría si seguía huyendo.  
Sus codos se mantenían posados en sus rodillas mientras él esperaba sentado en la cama, las imágenes en su cabeza comenzaron a proyectarse. Su tiempo como gladiador, como el campeón, los experimentos sometidos, la pérdida de su brazo y...  
— Son compatibles—recordaba esa voz, le habían sacado sangre a él y a su demás tripulación mientras los tenían atados en una mesa; el más joven de los tres se alteró, no recordaba la razón, lo veía pero no recordaba lo que decían.  
Recordaba en como los miraban a los tres y movían sus labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna o simplemente en esos momentos no recordaba qué era lo que decían exactamente tan sólo sabía que no era bueno ya que terminaron por verlo fijamente y acercarse a él.  
—Llévarse a los otros dos, nos quedaremos con él — escuchó mientras su cuerpo entraba en pánico.  
Ya no quería ver más o mejor dicho no podía ver más, de repente se incorporó mientras respiraba agitado, fuera cual sea el propósito de aquello que recordó se sentía un poco tranquilo al notar que de alguna manera logró salvar a su tripulación.íFijó su mirada a su mano robótica, ese experimentado había sido el causante de la prótesis.  
— Shiro— escuchó la voz de Keith una vez que la puerta automatizada se abrió escuchándose un sonido de aire comprimido — ¿Estás bien?  
— Sí, sí Keith ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó al menor con esa pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando quería ocultar algo que por lo general era malo, una sonrisa que le decía que no pasaba nada.  
—Ya van dos simulacros en los que no te presentas — soltó sin más.  
— Lo siento, tan sólo estoy confundido, es todo — desde que vio nuevamente esas naves, esos ojos amarillentos complementando su rostro cubierto por pelaje morado, los recuerdos cada vez caían más a su mente.  
No dijeron nada igual el más joven no creía poder decir nada para apoyarlo o alentarlo, no podía hacerlo sentir mejor cuando ni él mismo sabía que le habían hecho a su cuerpo.  
Shiro se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que avanzaba para salir de la habitación.  
—Tenemos que entrenar para poder formar a Volton —declaró pasando al lado del paladín rojo colocando su mano en el hombro del mismo antes de separase y seguir caminando. Keith por su parte notaba su angustia, su condición y miedo que ocultaba. Sonaba completamente loco pero juraría que incluso olía la preocupación que el paladín negro tenía, era como si un vínculo o instinto parecido al que tenía con su león pero aún más íntimo, eso era lo que sentía al estar cerca de Shiro desde que lo encontró en esa base atado en la camilla, algo lo llamaba y no sabía que era o por qué, tan sólo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y su saliva dejaba de fluir para lubricar su boca al pensar que Shiro estaba en peligro: tenía que ayudarlo, salvarlo… protegerlo.  
Como había indicado el paladín negro, el equipo Voltron entrenó toda la tarde tanto en los leones como también en la habitación especial para ellos. Aunque hacían su mayor esfuerzo algo estaba mal, uno de los miembros de Voltron, el líder, estaba demasiado distraído.  
Toda esa distracción se olvidó al estar enfrente de un enemigo robótico, un coloso casi tan grande como Voltron. Tuvieron problemas, muchos problemas con los ataques que realizaba, al momento de lanzar su arma y cuidarse de ella el robot aprovechaba para golpearlos y cuando los paladines le daban toda la atención al robot, el arma los atacaba por la espalda, parecían perdidos hasta que la memoria del paladín negro comenzó a recordar, el sonido zumbante que provocaba la bola de energía que complementaba el arma del coloso lo hizo acordarse; había peleado antes con ese enemigo dándoles instrucciones al resto de su equipo.  
— Escuchen, ya lo había enfrentado antes ¿Escuchan eso ? — Los paladines guardaron silencio, intentos el sonido — ese es el sonido que hace. Después de tres tiros tiene que recargarse — en esa batalla Shiro demostró ser un perfecto líder uno al cual los paladines seguían sin pensarlo. Sus victorias se hicieron notar en el planeta otorgándoles una fiesta en su honor pese a ello Shiro aún estaba inquieto y un tanto incómodo por estar tan expuestos manteniendo la puerta abierta y sin vigilancia.  
Como esperaba o lo presentía, habían atacado al pueblo, mientras que Kaith y la princesa Allura iban a apoyarlos él se había quedado con Lance, estaba herido gracias a una explosión causado por el enemigo usando al robot de Pidge como un caballo de Troya.  
Cargando a su amigo herido hacia la salida del castillo encontrándose con los responsables del apagón y el ataque a los aldeanos, dejando a Lance acostado mientras él intentaba defender el castillo solo, ese era su plan desde el principio, separarlos.  
— Apártate, no queremos lastimarte — habló Sendak ¿Cómo creerle a un Galra que no lo lastimaría después de todo eso?  
Sin pensarlo comenzó a atacarlo dando como resultado una respuesta violenta, un poco menos de lo que pensaba ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se resistía?  
—Si dices que no me harás daño entonces deja el castillo en paz.  
— Mis órdenes son llevar a los leones y si se puede, al arma definitiva — no entendía y no quiso entenderlo cuando comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente — no hagas esto, no queremos perder lo que nos tomó tanto tiempo planear — ¿A qué se referían? ¿Que su objetivo no eran los leones? ¿Su mayor prioridad? — en ti recae todo nuestro futuro, así que no me hagas lastimarte — obviamente Shiro no obedeció y siguió atacando, su batalla se extendió hacia dentro del castillo justo como planeaba Sendak. Sin saberlo Shiro había caído en su trampa.  
—Ríndete — escuchó a sus espaldas volteándose para notar como usaban al inconsciente de Lance como rehén — o tu amigo pagará — Shiro apretó los puños y la mandíbula para después relajarse y bajar la mirada derrotado, Sendak se acercó a él y con su mano robótica acarició la mejilla del mismo provocando a propósito un pequeño corte — te prometo que los primeros no serán tan bruscos contigo — aprisionaron sus manos con esposas Galra justo detrás de su espalda mientras tomaban a Lance y a él dirigiéndose a la parte principal del castillo.  
Shiro caminó sin decir nada justo detrás de Sendak confundido por las acciones de este al momento de rendirse y su promesa extraña ¿A qué se refería?  
Estaba arrodillado justo enfrente del Galra líder de ese escuadrón, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo no porque fuera débil sino por el hecho que apuntaban hacia Lance, una amenaza que le decía que si intentaba algo su compañero pagaría las consecuencias ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de repente se volvió alguien intocable cuando en sus batallas y en la nave Galra era tan sólo un experimento más?  
Shiro observaba casi con horror como la nave estaba en la cuenta regresiva para que esta se marchara junto con los leones y un miembro de la tripulación, otro secuestro alienígena en dónde no pudo salvar a su equipo.  
Gracias a la intención de Pidge pudieron anular la secuencia de lanzamiento, era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para reiniciar el sistema y volver a intentarlo nuevamente.  
Debido a la interferencia pudieron encontrar paladín y por ende amenazarlo para que se entregara. Como advertencia tomaron a Shiro para ejecutarlo, dando un fuerte choque eléctrico en su cuerpo, Shiro gritó por el dolor y después de un par de choques más lo dejó en paz. Quitando el altavoz uno de los suyos se acercó a Sendak mientras miraba de reojo a Shiro  
—¿No lo lastimó? —preguntó a un par de pasos detrás del Galra superior.  
—Nuestra prioridad son los leones, además por algo lo escogimos, es fuerte y resistente, tiene que serlo para la tarea que se le ha encomendado — fueron sus palabras antes de mirar de reojo al inconsciente hombre.  
Tuvo suerte, demasiada para los paladines, la princesa y el futuro del universo, encerraron a Sendak en una cápsula después de recuperar el castillo gracias a un buen trabajo de equipo y el repentino golpe que dio Lance con su arma de igual forma, tuvieron la idea de aislar sus recuerdos en una clase de memoria en el castillo, justo como lo había hecho el padre de Allura, Coran mencionó que nunca se había hecho en alguien que no lo pidiera a voluntad.  
Las horas pasaban y lentamente los paladines se marcharon a excepción de uno, Shiro miraba fijamente la cápsula intentando encontrar respuestas y aunque su pasado lo atormentaba aun así decidió exigirlas respuestas del cómo atacar a Zarkon, las memorias al momento de pronunciar esa pregunta comenzaron a salir en un líquido morado, Shiro sonrió triunfante por ello mientras hacía más preguntas hasta que la voz de Sendak se escuchó repentinamente, al principio pensó que era el efecto del proceso pero a medida que hablaba parecía estar charlando íntimamente con él. Mencionando que ambos estaban conectados, que tenía que unirse a Zarkon y finalmente mencionándole lo importante que era su arma para los Galra pero sin decírselo directamente.  
En su cabeza imágenes del experimento recorrían su mente, en como lo escogieron, en que casi en todo momento se mantenía desnudo y con las piernas abiertas ¿Que pasaba? Eso no lo recordaba, estaba jugando con su mente.

Desesperado al no tener una respuesta concreta y las continuas palabras del Galra a su mente lo hizo caer de rodillas y liberarlo finalmente, cuando los demás se unieron a él les explicó que no debería estar aquí, no tenia, era más un peligro. Excusas que dio para ocultar el verdadero motivo, lo había liberado no por el miedo si no porque se lo había dicho, se lo había ordenado y él casi sumisamente lo obedeció, comenzaba a crecer un instinto dentro de él que no creía que tuviera.  
Después de ese incidente intentó ignorar lo que por su mente pasaba casi de vez en cuando. No teniendo opción y manteniendo eso que le pasaba en secreto se dirigió con Pidge, estaba seguro que entendería mejor que nadie.  
—Oye Pidge —habló acercándose mientras ella se encontraba en su computador — tú sabes, o puedes buscar algo acerca de los Garla— estaba avergonzado.  
—¿Qué es exactamente? — preguntó confundida ladeando la mirada.  
—Todo al respecto—ella se cruzó de brazos en la misma silla mientras se acomodaba los lentes.  
—Es un tema bastante extenso si apenas entendemos a los Alteanos y eso gracias a la princesa Allura.  
—De acuerdo te lo diré pero mantendrás esto en secreto — Pidge tenía razón era un tema bastante extenso, mucha información si no le daba algún punto en donde comenzar— Es acerca de la reproducción Galra— en cuanto lo dijo Pidge formó una media sonrisa intentando reírse, cosa que no le dio mucha gracia al paladín negro— no es una broma.  
—De acuerdo, lo siento — mencionó indiferente elevando sus manos a la altura de su rostro — veamos, debe de haber lago por aquí— después de investigar un par de minutos se encontró con un detalle demasiado interesante y que favorecía mucho su objetivo —esto es perfecto— habló emocionada mirando la pantalla.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Los Garla a los que nos estamos enfrentando son ciertamente los últimos que quedan, gracias a diez mil años del imperio parece que no tienen tiempo de reproducirse, hace más de diecisiete años que el ultimo Omega fue capaz de tener hijos—parecía demasiado emocionada.  
—¿Omega? —no había escuchado ese término antes a excepción claro de la vida animal en la tierra.  
—Sí, verás, los Galra están compuestos por dos géneros, Alfa y Omega, es como en la tierra pero demasiado diferentes, en este caso las hembras vendrían siendo los Omegas y los Alfas los machos, aunque claro mientras que en la tierra sólo se limita al hombre y mujer aquí no importa realmente si es hembra o macho si nace Omega puede tener hijos— Shiro estaba confundido, algo que fastidió al paladín verde— bien, si nace omega puede tener hijos sin importar si es hombre o mujer ¿entiendes?  
—Supongo que sí.  
—Esto es perfecto, si no logramos destruir el imperio Galra de todos modos sus días están contados, esta raza se extinguirá y no tendremos por qué preocuparnos. Tengo que decírselo a Allura— antes de que saliera corriendo a decirles la buena noticia Shiro la detuvo del brazo  
—Prometiste que no dirías nada.  
—¿Qué? Pero esto es importante, una gran ventaja, Shiro con esto tenemos la victoria asegurada, déjame decirles y tomaremos medidas—resignado y por el bien del equipo el paladín negro soltó a la chica que sin dudarlo fue corriendo a con Allura dejándolo solo, tenía una corazonada, una ligera que lo hizo sobar su abdomen bajo ¿Engendrar hijos? Sonaba algo realmente fantasioso pero quizás posible. Cuando se reunió con el equipo estaban discutiendo y casi celebrando por su victoria, no había sido una opción extinguir la raza pero sería la última, intentarían detenerlo.  
—¿Pero y si se llegaran a relacionar con otra especie?  
—No, desgraciadamente son pocos los que pueden hacer eso y por lo visto son demasiado orgullosos para dejar que su sangre se mezcle con otra especie — respondió Allula a la pregunta de Hunk.  
— Mencionó algo de Omegas y Alfas... ¿eso tiene que ver?  
—Los omegas son muy preciados para ellos en esos momentos, si quisieran procrear necesitarían buscar un ser que sea compatible con su raza.  
¿Compatible? En esos momentos recordó lo que había dicho uno de esos sujetos, que era compatible y en seguida lo escogieron a él, algo acerca de que su cuerpo soportaría el cambio que tenía que sufrir. En esos momentos sus pensamientos se volvieron todo un caos, averiguando de la peor manera lo que realmente le habían hecho a su cuerpo o eso presentía.  
Shiro se retiró de ahí, algo que Keith notó y lo siguió de cerca. Al ver cómo entraba a su habitación, detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara.  
—¿Por qué estás preocupado? — le preguntó sin más, Shiro al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía que estaba preocupado?  
—No creo que lo esté.  
—Bueno, es sólo una corazonada— entró a la habitación para de repente ser recibido por los brazos de Shiro rodeando su cuerpo, confundido parpadeó antes de rodearlo y corresponderle.  
—Pues es la segunda vez que tus corazonadas están en lo correcto — Keith comenzó a acariciar su espalda, no por que quisiera sino que el aroma de Shiro le incitaba a hacerlo, y lo peor era que parecía no importarle al contrario, incluso se acercaba cada vez más para recibir afecto.  
Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos, abrazados sin poder soltarse uno del otro, estaban confundidos del por qué hacían aquello pero ninguno de los dos quería apartarse: se sentía cálido, como si sus cuerpos se ajustaran perfectamente uno del otro. Y aunque estaban desconcertados, entre más los atacaba la duda de por qué estaban de esa manera, más se acercaban.  
Shiro levantó la mirada y Keith lo miró fijamente a los ojos acercándose a los labios a tal punto de besase, un beso suave y lleno de cariño, el calor en el cuerpo de Shiro comenzó a invadirlo, cuando se separaron del beso el paladín negro respiraba agitado pero aun así logró susurrar una palabra que desconcertó a Keith antes de que el mayor cayera profundamente dormido.  
—Mi Alfa...  
Continuará...


	2. El último Omega Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos actuaban de manera diferente, todos ya sabían su estado, pero pese a eso aun seguían su instinto de proteger al último omega que quedaba a pesar que tan sólo era una pobre imitación de uno verdadero

Al día siguiente, o quizás un par de horas después, era difícil saber el tiempo cuando alrededor sólo tienes oscuridad.  
Los pocos fragmentos de la mente de Sendak habían sido de utilidad al momento de averiguar lo que pudieron sacar. Revelándoles una base Galra demasiado escondida para llegar a ser sospechoso.  
Los cinco paladines y Allura fueron a la base sin problemas, sin ser descubiertos, aunque claro las cosas no podrían ser fáciles ya que la información ahí era inservible, estaban dispuestos a irse hasta que notaron una nave descender. Allura argumentó que la información útil estaría en esa nave. Con ayuda de Shiro entraron aunque con el detalle de quién hizo todo el trabajo fue la princesa.  
En la nave las cosas se complicaron teniendo que huir pero no juntos, Allura se había sacrificado pero antes de arrojarlo con fuerza hacia la cápsula de escape le había dicho unas palabras:  
—Lo sabía—parecía feliz de sacrificarse y no darles al paladín negro a los Galra.  
Al regresar al castillo, después de opiniones divididas por parte del equipo siendo Keith el más crudo de los seis, insinuando que tenían que dejarla porque todo era parte de un plan de Zarkon, a pesar que Shiro estaba de acuerdo con eso, la culpa y su ser no dejaron seguir el camino seguro para todo el universo; hicieron un plan de rescate y así salvar a Allura siendo eso el peor error que habían cometido hasta ahora, no sólo estaba el riesgo de perder a Voltron si no también estuvieron a punto de perder a Shiro.  
—Pudiste haber sido nuestra mejor arma —mencionó la bruja — aún puedes serlo — los clones de la bruja, mejor dicho, unas ilusiones lo rodearon y pese a que se estaba defendiendo un clon había aparecido tomándolo fuertemente del cuello, un clon de sí mismo pero con los ojos amarillos, una mirada Galra.  
Levantando sus manos para poder alcanzar el brazo que lo estrangulaba, lentamente la saliva salió de sus labios, sus ojos se cerraban y sus manos caían al lado de su cuerpo. Justo a tiempo Allura y Hunk llegaron a salvarlo.  
—Shiro ¿Estás bien? — el paladín negro intentó aparentar no tener ningún problema o eso era lo que pretendía aparentar pese a la herida causada por la hechicera.  
—No importa, tenemos que ayudar a Keith —argumentó corriendo hacia su león atacando a Zarkon y evitando que este lastimara aún más al paladín rojo.  
Lo ayudó pero pese al rayo tan sólo pudo distraerlo más no herirlo. Sin duda era poderoso, un enemigo al cual tendrían que evitar por completo, al menos hasta ganar experiencia. Al formarse el agujero de gusano la hechicera lo desestabilizó cayendo todos en lugares distintos mientras que Allura y el castillo se quedaban en el espacio temporal.  
La situación empeoraba para el paladín negro, estaba herido y con depredadores cerca, hiriéndolo más, sus ganas de seguir con vida fueron suficientes para huir por un par de momentos hasta que de nuevo estaba rodeado por esos monstruos.Gracias a la intervención del paladín rojo con el león negro logró salvarlo. Después del rescate lo colocaron en una capsula de curación y así poder atender sus heridas sin ningún problema  
En sus sueños el pasado de los experimentos lo invadió nuevamente, el temer por lo que le hicieron se mostró en su rostro dormido pero no descansado, preocupando así a los paladines y en espacial a Keith.  
—Shiro... —aún con los brazos cruzados y su mirada seria, sus dedos y ojos se le notaba la ansiedad y la preocupación, se sentía impotente por no consolar los sueños que lo atormentaban al igual que en todas esas noches que lo calmaba con sus caricias y sin que lo supiera también los besos.  
Su sueño lo llevaron nuevamente a esa cama de experimentación, y como siempre se mantenía desnudo con las piernas semiabiertas. Gracias a un Galra que no sólo lo vistió si no también lo había liberado, dándole unas coordenadas mientras le decía que el universo lo necesitaba.  
Aun con las palabras de Allura fueron al lugar esperando una trampa o simplemente unas coordenadas mal dadas, se encontraron con un Galra que les decía que estaban en contra del imperio que había formado Zarkon pero sin explicárselo bien después de darle las coordenadas del cuartel de la espada de Marmora.  
—No vayan ahí hasta que sepan porqué Zarkon los encuentra— fueron las últimas palabras antes de que él se marchara del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de Shiro, tomándolo de la barbilla — No dejes que te atrapen—dicho eso los dejó atrás, quisiera o no él también reaccionaba al olor que Shiro emanaba de sus cuerpo, confundido y exaltado simplemente asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Keith, este se había molestado pero algo le impedía intervenir por el momento, como si fuera un instinto u orden que le decía que Shiro le pertenecía a todos lo que tenían sangre Galra, así que aguantando su impulso y molestia se mantuvo quieto.  
La batalla contra ese nuevo enemigo fue dura, cuando creyeron que estarían perdidos el Galra que pensaron era un traidor cobarde, regresó para ayudarlos, sacrificando su propia vida, sus últimas palabras fueron dedicadas a Shiro.  
—Así como eres nuestra perdición también eres nuestra salvación, así que sacrificaré mi vida por instinto y por salvar al paladín negro — le había dolido y se había sorprendido de la situación. Aunque gracias a eso los paladines entendieron que no todos los Galra eran malos aunque claro la mentalidad de Allura aún no cambiaba por completo y se mantenía firme a todos ellos y en cierto modo no la culpaba, diez mil años pensando aquello para que, al despertar, se topara con que los Galra habían dominado gran parte de los planetas convirtiéndose en una raza poderosa y temida.  
Después de huir de ese lugar y de igual manera de Zarkon descubriendo que el vínculo entre el león negro y el ex paladín del mismo era demasiado fuerte pese a la distancia, Shiro tuvo que intentar hacerlo aún más grande. Al momento de entrar en el león pidiendo una señal, algo que lo ayudara a ser mejor paladín y digno de llevar el liderazgo de Voltron.  
Durante el camino su mente se llenó de susurros, no estaba seguro si eran recuerdos o simples secuelas del trauma o el mismo león que le hablaba pero aunque lo último lo dudaba ya que esa voz era la de Sendak, la bruja e incluso Zarkon. Todos decían lo mismo, la arma definitiva, el cimiento de la siguiente generación. Ya no podía negarlo más, algo le hicieron a su cuerpo para levantar la siguiente generación de Galra puros  
No podía ignorar las cosas dichas por todos los que estuvieron con él en la nave de Sendak. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias al león negro; mostrándole su origen y el vínculo que aún tenía con Zarkon  
—Es más importante Voltron que la madre de toda la siguiente generación Galra —simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Él siendo progenitor? Era una locura ya que su organismo no estaba hecho para a eso ¿Y si eso era el motivo de los experimentos? Eso lo habían dejado claro el paladín verde, los Galra eran una raza en la que los géneros no eran relevantes si no el Omega y Alfa, siendo el Omega (la parte pasiva) el encargado de procrear a los cachorros. ¿Habían encontrado una forma de hacerlo Omega?  
Su cerebro aún no analizaba las cosas cuando Zendak comenzó a atacarlo diciendo que no tenía un vínculo fuerte con el león negro. Antes de caer derrotado su sorpresa fue que el mismo león negro lo había defendido escogiéndolo a él como su paladín. Cuando recobró la conciencia se dio cuenta que en realidad no había salido del castillo.  
Percatándose también en esos momentos que la conexión de Zendak con el león negro era demasiado fuerte o al menos lo fue, gracias a aquello logró romper un poco el vínculo. Gracias a esa situación lograron por fin ir a donde Ulaz les había indicado, directo al cuartel general de la espadas de Marmora.  
Aun con la inseguridad de Allura prefirieron tomarse una noche de descanso para poder tomar una buena decisión por la mañana, comieron en silencio notando la persistente angustia de la princesa de Altea. Parándose de su asiento se dirigió a con la morena para pedirle caminar juntos, ya en los pasillos Shiro la miró dedicándole una sonrisa maternal en cierto modo.  
—Lentamente tu cuerpo se acostumbra— esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara y mirara el suelo.  
—¿Cómo estás segura?  
—Sé mucho de los Galra, su reacción ante un Omega es diferente a con los de otras personas además en las memorias de Sendak lo confirman— Shiro sin dejar de caminar colocó nuevamente una mano en su abdomen — desconfió de ellos pero... me preocupa más que sea una trampa y terminen por tenerte, ahora no sólo el futuro del universo cae en tus hombros sino también el futuro de los Galra.  
Allura caminó adelantándose dejando solo a Shiro, si bien intentó calmarla para que confiara en ellos terminó por ponerlo tenso a él y mostrarle la realidad, era el futuro de ambas partes, enemigos y aliados.  
Keith regreso del comedor directo a su habitación para encontrar a Shiro sentado en su cama mientras miraba la espada morada que tenía envuelta en tela, Keith se tensó pero no corrió a arrebatársela, mientras el mayor no buscara respuestas no se las daría.  
—Keith—Se levantó dirigiéndose al paladín rojo tomándolo de la mejilla y besándolo sin más— ¿recuerdas que te dije que si algo me pasara tú tomarías el mando?  
—Pero no te ha pasado nada— mencionó abrazándolo, rodeando su cintura sin dejar que las manos de Shiro se apartaran de su rostro.  
—Lo sé— tomando la muñeca derecha de Keith mientras se separaba entregándole la espalda —quiero que termines con esto— mencionó colocando la espada en su corazón— es lo mejor para todos.  
—Shiro...  
—No te preocupes, está bien, nosotros tenemos otra opción, los Galra no— con esas palabras se refirió claro a que a pesar de que él faltara tendrían un nuevo paladín negro.  
—Shiro, no digas eso…  
—Es lo mejor para todos — se acercó aún más sintiendo como la punta de la espada se encajaba en su pecho, tan sólo una presión dolorosa que no perforaba su piel. Keith intentó apartarse pero los brazos de Shiro se lo impedían.  
Desesperado y con todas sus fuerzas apartó las manos haciendo que la espada cayera al suelo empujando a Shiro a la cama mientras con todas sus fuerzas apretaba los brazos del paladín negro. Las piernas de Shiro colgaban y sus manos se mantenían quietas mientras miraba a Keith.  
—No me vuelvas a pedir eso— habló firmemente para después besarlo, mordiendo sus labios de una manera fiera al mismo tiempo que su rodilla, en medio de las piernas del paladín negro, se frotaba en el miembro de este. La reacción de su cuerpo no tardó, sintiendo una nube densa de lujuria atapar sus pensamientos, sus mejillas sonrojándose y sus ojos perderse, no se había dado cuenta Keith por tan perdido que se encontraba en el olor que emanaba de Shiro, pero los ojos de éste cambiaron a un amarillo intenso, sin pupilas, un Galra, su parte omega por fin había salido gracias al llamado del Alfa.  
—Shiro... —el paladín negro sonrió de medio lado antes de tomarlo de las mejillas acariciando las mismas.  
— Dime Kuron — y lo besó, un beso tan húmedo que sentía la saliva de Keith y la misma resbalar por su barbilla hasta desvanecerse por su cuello.  
Al separarse notó no sólo la saliva goteando sino varios hilos de esos fluidos resbalando por su boca hasta que se rompieron. Keith miró fijamente a Shiro /Kuron antes de nueva cuenta agacharse a besarlo pero ahora sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del mayor apretando en unas partes, pellizcando otras y acariciando las sobrantes. Pese a que quería ir lento el más desesperado era el más grande, tanto era su ansiaba que rompió las prendas del menor hasta dejarlo desnudo mientras que por su parte, rompía en donde se necesitaba y eso era su pecho, su miembro y su ano. Hecho aquello se colocó encima del contrario haciendo su mano hacia atrás y comenzó a masajear el miembro del otro tanto con la palma de su mano como también en medio de sus nalgas.  
—No tienes que resistir — habló inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído — puedes gemir, yo no te diré nada al respecto — mordió su oreja, al separarse relamió sus labios y volvió a besarlo. Keith quería hacer las cosas bien.  
—Si vas a abrirme será con esto, no con otra cosa —declaró acariciando su miembro antes de besar su cuello y comenzar a moverse con tal de que la punta por fin entrara en su interior, algo que Keith se negaba a hacer.  
Desesperado por las negativas de Keith, Shiro con todas sus fuerzas lo tomó del cuello, acostándolo mientras se posicionaba encima del aparato del menor, penetrándose de un solo sentón, lo hizo gemir de forma sonora mientras que Keith cerró los ojos abriéndolos casi de inmediato al sentir su pene demasiado húmedo de lo que esperaba, a su juicio tendría que estar completamente seco pero estaba lubricado. No le dio mucha importancia a causa de que Kuron comenzó a moverse con desesperación mientras entre susurros, jadeos y gemidos decía que lo preñara, otra cosa que ignoraba a causa de la atención que el más alto le daba a su aparato.  
Intentaron muchas posiciones y ahora en esos momentos Shiro se encontraba en cuatro patas, apretando las sábanas fuerte mientras la cama rechinaba ante sus estocadas, cada vez Kaith estaba más desesperado, más frenético e impaciente por llenarlo y lo hizo, se corrió en el interior del paladín negro notando como la entrada de este lo atraía sin oportunidad que lo sacara hasta que se vaciara por completo.  
Cuando lo hizo lentamente salió de él, por parte de Shiro, se dejó caer de manera pesada mientras la saliva salía de su boca abierta.  
—¿Shiro? —al darle la vuelta para mirarlo frente a frente, sus ojos habían cambiado nuevamente a unos normales, sin rastro de los peculiares ojos Galra. Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta a su llamado —¿Estás bien? —el paladín negro sólo asintió antes de acurrucarse el mismo en la cama. Sonriendo por la acción del líder de Voltron se agachó lo suficiente para besar su nuca y abrazarlo por detrás de su espalda hasta que él también se quedara dormido.  
Esa noche ambos vivieron el experimento Kuron pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello, los Galra habían creado un nuevo Omega, su último Omega.  
Continuará....


	3. Apareamiento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente los Galra habían ganado, a pesar de las advertencias, el entrenamiento y las preocupaciones por fin los Galra habían obtenido su arma definitiva, la madre de las futuras generaciones ignorando por completo que nuevamente un hibrido le había quitado el lugar a otro pequeño Galra de sangre pura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que admitir que ya tenía el capítulo terminado desde hace ya como dos meses pero quería subirlo cuando ya tuviera terminado el que sigue, que ya me di cuenta en total serían 6 capítulos nada más, como ven ya vamos más de la mitad al menos en mi borrador, Disfrútenlo

Después de esa noche ambos habían despertado en la misma cama desnudos y por parte de uno de los dos no recordaba la mayor parte del acto, tan sólo sentía un punzante dolor por perder la virginidad de esa manera tan violenta o eso era lo que pensó, ya que el dolor de sus caderas hablaba mucho por sí solo.  
Sintió un brazo delgado rodear su cintura, al darse vuelta se encontró con un Keith abrazado a su cuerpo sumido en un profundo sueño agradable. Recordaba que en sus tiempos de antaño, antes de que pasara todo eso solían dormir juntos a causa de las pesadillas que atormentaban al paladín rojo, ¿quién diría que la situación cambiaría en un año y un par de meses?  
Con cuidado apartó la mano de Keith de su cintura para poder incorporarse, sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras que con sus manos se frotaba el rostro. Recordó la noche pasada, no era como si no supiera lo que en realidad hicieron, después de todo estaban desnudos pero le tomó un par de minutos digerirlo ¿En que afectaría su relación? ¿Seguirá tratando igual? ¿Y si...? Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente mirando su abdomen, si todo lo dicho era cierto, se suponía que ya era un Omega, una hembra fértil para los Galra o eso le quedó claro después de su encuentro con Zarkon.  
Cuando Keith despertó encontró a Shiro recargado en la pared, vestido y con la mirada un tanto perdida, pensando quizás en lo que había pasado hace un par de horas atrás o incluso en que eso había sido un error y no lo culpaba, no supo qué le había pasado y actuó sin pensarlo, en cierto modo si tenía mucha culpa pero en su defensa parecía que el paladín negro lo disfrutaba.  
—Shiro...— quiso disculparse pero sólo atinó a llamarlo por su nombre.  
—¿Dormiste bien? —fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios ignorando por completo la confusión de Keith. Realmente pensaba que su mañana sería totalmente diferente a un seco y simple "¿Dormiste bien?"  
—Si... Lo hice ¿Y tú? —Shiro se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse, aún con el leve dolor de sus caderas.  
—Tenemos que ir arriba y saber qué fue lo que decidió Allura —comenzó a vestirse sin ver al contrario ¿Estaría avergonzado? O quizás algo desconcertado, la probabilidad de que estuviera avergonzado era más probable ya que, de ambos, en cierto modo fue él quien le pidió penetrarlo, fue él quien le gritó que lo llenara.  
Cuando llegaron tomaron una decisión y decidieron entrar más la espada de Marmora indicaron que sólo tenía que entrar Shiro, algo que Keith se negó a dejarlo. Ambos en el león rojo fueron al cuartel general pasando difícilmente entre el agujero negro y el blanco. Gracias a las coordenadas que le había dado pudieron atravesar sin ningún peligro.  
Ya en el cuartel Keith se colocó enfrente de Shiro mientras que los Galra comenzaban a rodear a ambos, quizás fuera instinto o simplemente su lado humano qué le decía que tenía que alejar a Shiro de todos ellos. Claro que por su búsqueda de respuestas ante la espada que le había dejado su madre tuvo que dejar solo a Shiro mientras él pasaba un par de pruebas en busca de la verdad.  
Mientras se enfrentaba a un sinfín de enemigos Galra, Shiro se mantenía en una habitación aparte al lado del líder de la espada de Marmora preguntando de vez en cuando el objetivo la prueba.  
—Somos pocos los que estamos en contra del emperador Zarkon, no podemos darnos el lujo de confiar a todos aquellos que encuentran nuestra base, hay muchas maneras de dar con ella y una de ellas es matar a uno de los nuestros — Shiro no sabía si eso era paranoia o simplemente una verdad que enfrentaban esos rebeldes diariamente.  
De estar viendo la pantalla de repente frotó sus piernas con el fin de sentir placer en su miembro, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que su boca sacaba leves gemidos. Claro que esa situación no pasó desapercibida para el líder de la espada de Marmora, éste simplemente desvió la mirada al monitor esperando el resultado final al que aquel humano se aferraba.  
Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando pasó varias habitaciones antes de que se diera cuenta del truco, podría parecer terco cegado por el coraje y la desesperación de buscar respuestas, pero a medida que se iba serenando dio paso a sus cualidades, cualidades que sólo Shiro notaba.  
La atención del Galra se desvió al Omega que desesperadamente intentaba calmar su calor, calor que había iniciado horas antes.  
—Es peligroso que estés aquí—advirtió el líder mientras se acercaba a Shiro — por si no te has dado cuenta todos aquí somos alfas y tú simplemente estás haciendo una llamada— Pese a que Shiro no entendía del todo sus palabras una cosa si estaba clara para él, los estaba provocando. Cerrando los ojos dejó que el cuerpo grande del líder rodeara el suyo, su saliva salía de sus labios y sus ojos parecían idos pero antes de poder hacer nada Keith había salido de la prueba prefiriendo a Shiro por sobre su madre, su pasado, sus respuestas, en ese mismo instante que aceptaba, la espada que tenía en sus manos se transformó en una más grande.  
El Alfa que tenía rodeado a Shiro se separó por la sorpresa de ver ese cambio en la espada declarando que sólo los de sangre Galra podrían hacer eso. Tanto Keith como Shiro se miraron el uno al otro asombrados.  
Al regresar a la nave el silencio invadió posponiendo la verdad ante Allura, sabía la relación que tenía ella con los Galra y al ser el paladín rojo la mitad de esa raza no sabían cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia  
— Keith — abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras entraba en la misma, Keith se había encerrado hacía un par de horas de su regreso — se van a enterar tarde o temprano y es mejor que tú mismo se lo digas.  
-—Eso no lo que me preocupa — se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Shiro — lo que me molesta es lo que vi allá, él… —¿Cómo ignorar lo que vio cuando se abrió la puerta? Shiro siendo abrazado por alguien más, lo peor fue que su instinto y su parte Galra le habían impedido interferir.  
—Keith algo le hicieron a mi cuerpo, me convirtieron en algo que para nosotros sería un fenómeno— su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse frágil, temblaba y tan sólo buscaba protección, algo que encontró en los brazos de Keith — no los culpes por lo que intentaron hacer, sólo estaban siguiendo lo que hace mucho tiempo no tienen.  
Keith estaba confundido por lo que había dicho: que se fuera aun cuando su cuerpo y mente lo querían cerca. En toda la noche su cabeza dio vueltas ante la declaración del paladín negro ¿Porque no era capaz de decirle lo que le pasaba?  
Después de esos acontecimientos los días pasaron como si realmente no hubiese ocurrido, nada los enfrentamientos contra los Galra se hacían cada vez más fuertes al igual que llegaba más fuerte su celo, y aunque no le llegaban como tal aun así era insoportable, el calor de su piel, su ropa húmeda, era peligrosa incluso estar cerca de una misión encubierta ya que el aroma tan sólo perceptible por los Galra provocaba que arruinara la emboscada. Fueron días difíciles tanto para él como para el paladín rojo.  
Después de hacer unos preparativos para por fin acabar con todo eso y parar la guerra que comenzó por el imperio hace diez mil años o al menos eso pensaban o querían creer. Sabían que ese paso era demasiado grande para los cinco paladines inexpertos, aún con el riesgo de perder la vida en el proceso.  
— Shiro — habló de repente en esa habitación solitaria donde se mantenía el mayor, este al escuchar la voz del paladín rojo levantó la mirada sorprendida por el aroma que percibía del cuerpo contrario — lo sé — fue lo único que dijo pero aun así Shiro entendió lo que se refería.  
—¿Qué?  
—Allura me lo dijo, me dijo lo que te habían hecho, en lo que te habían convertido, y que no permitiera que te tuvieran.  
—Keith… — las palabras de valor por parte del menor sólo fueron eso, una promesa que se rompió en la batalla final.  
A todos les dolió la muerte de Shiro pero lo que no sabían era que en la confusión los Galra habían tomado el cuerpo inconsciente del paladín negro, llevándolo en una nave de escape junto con un centinelas y un comandante para que llevara a salvo al Omega a una base oculta lejos de ahí.  
Shiro despertó después de un par de días, su cuerpo estaba atado de nuevo en una cama de experimentos, al verlo reaccionar los ahí presentes voltearon mientras se preparaban para terminar de una vez lo que habían empezado, induciéndole bien el celo.  
El procedimiento duró un par de horas pero todo valió la pena, ahora lo tenían en una habitación completamente desnudo siendo tan sólo una sábana delgada y tersa la única manera de cubrirse. Difícilmente movía sus extremidades, el dolor era insoportable según los médicos era un efecto secundario del Omega creado pero sabía que esos dolores no llegaban a ser mortales, tan sólo desesperantes a tal punto de desmayarlo.  
Por fin estaba listo para su primer apareamiento que sería con uno de los tantos generales del imperio Galra. Se abrió la puerta automatizada mientras el cuerpo alto y de un pelaje morado entraba a la habitación, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus fosas nasales se percataron del aroma a Omega en celo.  
¿Cuántos años sin oler algo así? ¿Cuántos años sin poder sentir esa excitación? De sentir todo su pelaje erizado su entrepierna dura queriendo probar al Omega, cuál animal su boca se abrió mientras la saliva salía y unos extraños sonidos parecidos a los gruñidos salían de su garganta pero aun así no perdió la cordura simplemente se acercó a paso lento a la cama. Su mano pasó por su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su pierna, pese a que no tocaba, el placer era como si lo hiciera.  
—Preséntate— le ordenó mientras se deshacía de la parte que cubría su entrepierna. Shiro como si entendiera el significado de esas palabras se incorporó un poco para quedar en cuatro patas acto seguido colocó su pecho en la cama y levantó sus caderas. Volteando a ver al Galra con un sonrojo demasiado notorio para su gusto.  
Cómo era de esperarse aun cuando éste era un simple reemplazo de un verdadero Omega la lubricación no fue suficiente, lastimándolo a cada movimiento que hacía fuera suave o brusco .  
Se notaba la diferencia entre ambos cuerpos, el aparato del Galra era jodidamente grande y parecía que tenías escamas en el mismo, cortando su recto a tal punto de hacerlo sangrar de una manera que para un humano era preocupante pero parecía que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver aquello. No duró mucho simplemente fue un solo orgasmo, salió de su interior y de la habitación dejando a solas al ex paladín negro.  
En esos momentos entendió que aquél comandante no había ido a divertirse sino a realizar un deber, aparearse y garantizar la próxima generación. Como le esperaban tuvieron que llevar el cuerpo casi inconsciente del humano a una cápsula de curación, dentro de ella escuchó a lo lejos las conocidas voces de aquellos que lo convirtieron en un omega, diciendo que el proyecto había sido un éxito ahora tenía dos semillas en su interior provenientes de los dos padres.  
— ¿Cómo consiguió el primero? — preguntó dudoso ya que a su conocimiento aquel general había sido el primero.  
—No importa. Este prototipo tan solo puede dar a luz si el padre es de sangre Galra, es mucho que la madre sea de otra raza — habló con desprecio mientras miraba a la madre de la futura generación.  
En esos momentos los pensamientos de Shiro se alteraron no sólo tenía ya dos crías en su interior sino que estaba seguro de que una de ellas era del paladín rojo. Fuera como sea la promesa de Keith se había cumplido, de una manera extraña y que no esperaba pero al final nunca lo dejó solo.  
Continuara…


End file.
